Ice Skating and Bruised Asses
by klutz101
Summary: Real Title: Ice Skating, Bruised Asses, and an Unpleasant Sight For Mark. Summary: Mimi and Roger celebrate their one year anniversary.


Title: Ice Skating, Bruised Asses, and an Unpleasant Sight for Mark

Author: Lindsey

Feedback: much appreciated!

Pairing: Roger/Mimi

Word Count: 1038

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Fluff

Summary: Mimi and Roger celebrate their one year anniversary.

Notes: it's my birthday, its snowing, and I'm going to see RENT at the Nederlander tomorrow! I'm a happy woman! Oh, and I've never been to the ice rink in Rockefeller Plaza, so I know nothing about it. If my info about it is incorrect, I apologize.

Special Thanks: Jonathon Larson

Spoilers: none

Warnings: language

Disclaimer: only in my dreams…

"Today's our one year anniversary, babe," Mimi said happily before giving Roger a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

"I know." Roger smiled as he looked down at her. He knew exactly what she was about to say.

"But don't make a big deal out of it, okay? As long as I'm with you, it'll be the happiest day of my life."

Roger, of course, knew what this meant; she wanted him to spend every last dime he had on her today. She wanted him to make a big deal out of it.

"Okay then, Meems. I won't."

Mimi hit him. "I mean it this time, Rog. I don't want anything special. Just you."

"Okay then," he said kissing her cheek, "I gotta go. I'll be back around eleven." Roger walked toward their bedroom door.

Mimi pouted. "Where are you going?"

"The band wants to practice before our gig on Friday night," Roger replied.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because last time you got really drunk and started to hit on the drummer."

"Come on, Rog! I promise not to drink anything," Mimi said as she walked up to Roger, "and during the breaks we can sneak off and have a little 'fun'," Mimi purred, reaching under Roger's shirt.

Roger grabbed her hand and laughed. "Fine, but I better not see you flirting with any of my band mates."

"I won't," Mimi said, kissing him. "I promise."

An Hour Later… 

Mimi sat at a table in front of the stage where Roger's band was practicing, sipping a glass of water. Needless to say, she was complete, and utterly bored.

This was her and Roger's anniversary and she was sitting in some stupid bar, listening to her stupid boyfriend with his stupid band. Sure, she had told Roger she hadn't wanted anything extravagant today, but she still wanted something. Whether it be cuddling on the couch all day, or fucking each other until they almost passed out.

Mimi yawned, hoping Roger would notice. He did.

Roger stopped singing and told his band members it was time for a break.

"You mean a quickie," Eric said, knowing Roger all to well.

Roger faked-laughed and sat his guitar down. "I'll be right back." Roger walked towards Mimi and sat down next to her. "I told you you'd be bored," Roger said, kissing Mimi on the cheek.

"I'm not bored," Mimi replied, "just tired."

"So, I guess you're not up for a make-out session in the bathroom?" Roger asked, nibbling on Mimi's neck.

Mimi laughed. "Oh I'm up for anything, as long as you get me out of this hell joint."

"So, you _are_ bored?"

"Shut up."

Roger laughed. "Come on, I want to give you something." Roger grabbed Mimi's hand and pulled her toward the exit.

"I'll see you guys Friday!" Roger shouted to his band as he rushed out the door, grabbing a brown package as he exited.

Roger dragged Mimi to the nearest park bench. "This is for you," he said, handing her the package.

Mimi immediately tore the gift open. "Oh, Roger!" Mimi yelled excitedly as she saw what lay before her eyes. She turned around and hugged him. "You shouldn't have!" Mimi squealed again as she tore the tissue paper off the pair of worn ice skates. "I've always loved to ice skate!"

"I know," Roger said sheepishly.

"How? I never told you."

"I called your mom and when I asked her what the perfect anniversary gift to get you would be, she told me about your childhood passion for ice skating."

Mimi smiled. "Thank you." Roger leaned closer to her, capturing his lips with hers.

"I love you," Roger said after the breathtaking kiss.

"Love you, too, babe." Roger kissed her again.

"Now, let's go test these out," Roger said, pulling her up from the cold park bench.

"Where are we going now?" Mimi asked.

"You'll see," Roger replied coyly.

Fifteen Minutes Later… 

Mimi squealed again for what had to be the tenth time that day. Roger had taken her to the ice skating rink in Rockefeller Plaza. Mimi kissed Roger quickly and muttered something about loving her mother for telling him about her love for the ice before running excitedly off to the rink.

Roger watched as she put on her skates with ease, as if she had done this everyday. He walked over to the rental skate booth. He had never skated before in his, but how hard could it be?

Roger was about to find out.

An Hour Later… 

"I told you to get a training bar," Mimi told Roger as she sat down on the couch at the loft, where Roger laid face down.

"I didn't think I needed it. It was just ice skating."

Mimi laughed and kissed the back of his head and placed the bag of ice she had brought over from the freezer on his ass.

"Ow!" Roger groaned.

"Oh, be quiet! You're such a wimp!" Mimi teased.

"You weren't the one who fell on their ass a hundred times, Meems."

"I'm just kidding around, Rog."

"I know."

"Then stop being such a sourpuss!" Mimi slapped his ass, which made Roger shout out in pain.

"I hate you," Roger mumbled against the duct-tape couch.

"Oh, no you don't, baby," Mimi purred into his ear, "you love me. Now, get your ass in the bedroom or there will be no sex for you!"

"Ugh, I don't think my ass is up for you, Meems," Roger groaned.

"Nonsense! Now, get moving!" Mimi laughed as she watched Roger try to get up from the couch.

"Honey, are you having a little trouble?" Mimi teased.

Roger just glared at her. "Guess there's no sex tonight," he said, finally deciding to give up on trying to get up.

"Oh, you're not getting out of this," Mimi said, kissing his neck. "We're having sex no matter what. It's our one year anniversary!" Roger sat up and kissed her. Mimi pushed him back down, laying on top of him. "We'll just do it right here." Mimi kissed her boyfriend again.

"Here? As in, on the couch?"

"Yeah," Mimi answered, ripping Roger's shirt off.

"Mark will be so pleased when he gets home."


End file.
